


The Nearness of You

by Spadejo9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadejo9/pseuds/Spadejo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush on a cafe singer</p>
<p>Cas has a crush on another Uni student</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet I wrote when I couldn't sleep one night.
> 
> based off the song The Nearness of You (several versions exist)

Dean listens. He normally wouldn’t have, but he listens anyways. He listens to the soft, warm, full voice coming from the modest stage towards the back of the cafe. Listens to the smooth piano and quiet plucks from the bass and those words formed from perfect lips. But he tries not to think about that.

 

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you’ll only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

  


Admittedly, he thought that the lyrics were a little too romantic. It sounded like it belonged in a chick-flick (it probably was). But Dean was pretty sure that this song was old, older than his classic rock collection, so that explained it. He liked it though. Don't tell anyone. The relaxed tempo fit the cafe perfectly.

 

He glances at the stage from his laptop screen. He continued singing.

 

He lowers his lids, letting his lashes hide those impossibly blue eyes. He runs a hand through his black mess of hair. Absolutely stunning. He takes a breath before his stubbled jaw started to move to form the next few stanzas.

 

He smiles. A brilliant smile that lights his face up. Probably thinking of someone, someone he loves very much. Dean can hear it in his perfect voice. He can hear the drive behind it. He can hear the bliss and adoration.

 

Dean doesn't want to be the one that takes that away, despite his growing crush on the singer. Dean isn't worth it. It’s impossible for him to make someone that happy.

 

So he sits behind his laptop, occasionally sipping from his coffee that's already lukewarm, and listens.

 

* * *

 

Cas sings. Even if his brother forced him on stage because he was too cheap to pay an actual singer. Whatever. Cas liked the job. And he likes the people who perform with him. So he goes ahead and sings.

 

He also liked this song. It reminded him of his close encounters all throughout college so far. All of his close encounters with him.

 

The first time was during lunch. Cas sat in the corner of a local bar. He was editing a friend's paper when another student came in. Tall, leather jacket covering his broad back and bow legged jeans with biker boots. His rough voice ordered something, anything, but Castiel wasn't paying attention to the content, just to the stranger’s low voice and lazy drawl. He catches a glimpse of the stranger smile at the girl working there, making his eyes crinkle around the edges. They two of them are laughing together, irrefutable proof that they were close.

 

He wanted to drown in that wonderful smile. But Castiel couldn't. How could he? With his introverted ways, his anti-social behavior, with his inability to connect to other people? Castiel was icy compared to the stranger’s warm affection.

 

But he watches him anyways. He continued to notice him walking on the far side of the campus, often times with company. It made the empty space beside Cas feel cold.

 

_When you're in my arms_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams come true_

  


So he sings in his brother’s obscure cafe. He sings his endless and unrequited love.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s ridiculous to think that both men harbor such immense love for each other, but they would never confess. All they have to rely on is the nearness of each other, nothing more.

 

 


End file.
